unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama: Regenerated Island
This is currently on hiatus until I get a new charger for my laptop, as it has all of my plans for the season on it. I will be writing an alternate series in script format until my charger comes in the mail, which should be in here in about a week. Thanks for waiting viewers! Be sure to edit my TD:ROTI camp! WARNING. THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE NEW SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA, TOTAL DRAMA: REVENGE OF THE ISLAND. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. In the epic sequeal of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, they're visiting the island for a lucky third time. The only difference is, it's been cleaned up, and totally messed up again, but worse! Contestants *Anne Maria *B *Cody *Dakota *Dawn *Duncan *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Leshawna *Lightning *Mike *Sierra *Tyler Chapters Chapter One: Just Dropping In! “Welcome to Total Drama: Regenerated Island! After last season, we cleaned up this radioactive mess…and made it even more radioactive! Ha! Nice twist! More mutated messed up creatures, more cruel and dangerous challenges. More fun for me! Oh, they’re going to suffer, like never before! Six returning TD:ROTI contestants and eight of the first three contestants are returning! This is going to be the best reality show ever! We have Dawn, Dakota, Anne Maria, B, Mike and Lightning from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Tyler, Duncan, Cody, Harold, Gwen, Leshawna, Heather and Sierra will be returning from the first three seasons. Mixing two generations of competitors is going to be awesome! Chef is still our cook, but more disgusting food for them to cram down their throats. Oh, and eliminations different this time! There will be four different teams. Two teams will win a challenge, and two will lose. The losing teams will vote off one member from their teams. The two will battle and the loser will be eliminated and sent to, Radioactive de Losers! But the winner will get to choose which team out of the winning ones they want to be on. If they cannot decide, I will randomly select one! Doesn’t this season sound cool? Oh, one last thing. I am Chris Mclean and welcome to Total Drama: Regenerated Island!” Chris Mclean says to begin the new season. Suddenly, it cuts to the brand new theme song, featuring the fourteen contestants on the island. “Welcome back viewers. Please wait for our contestants to drop in! Ha!” Chris says. Screams of a familiar girl can be heard, echoing through the sky. The camera zooms in on a fame-hungry blonde, with pink clothing. “Oh, the camera’s pointing at me!” she cries. She attempts to do a few poses in the air, before ejecting her parachute. Paparazzi take pictures of her all over. “Hey, get out of here! This is a private area!” Chris yells at them. As she lands on the dock, she smiles at Chris. “Oh, yes. More screen time baby! Out of my way!” she snaps. “No Dakota. You weren’t selected to return so you could hog the spotlight!” he says. Chef immediately throws a bucket at Dakota. She screams, as slimy things drip down her expensive clothing. “Eww! Fish guts!?! Oh, this was two hundred dollars, and you coat it in fish guts!?! I hate you! Get away from me camera!” Dakota cries at, and kicks the camera crew. Chris laughs, “Here! I’ll help you!” He pushes Dakota into the water. “Now I’m wet!” “Well, it got rid of the fish didn’t it?” “Yes! You didn’t have to drench me!” “Oh, what’s that? Can I hear another contestant falling?” Chris chuckles. Another female voice can be heard as it comes closer to the Earth. Her long brown hair flies up, as she sprays it with hair spray. Dakota glares at Chris. “You chose her!” Dakota screams. Suddenly, the hair spray lets release of the brunette’s hands. She immediately pulls her parachute. Dakota turns around and folds her arms in anger. “I hate this….OWW!” she squeals. Anne Maria’s hair spray landed on her head. She continues to fall, and shortly lands on the dock. “I’m going to win this time,” Anne Maria smiles. Dakota rolls her eyes, as she approaches. Anne Maria quickly snatches the hair spray. “Eww, it’s you again. The camera just hates you. That’s why you didn’t get as much screen time last season!” Dakota remarks, with a small smile. Anne Maria furiously points her hair spray at her face and sprays it. “How dare you say that!” she snaps and continues spraying Dakota’s face. Dakota screams and she falls to the floor, breaking her glasses. Anne Maria continues to spray her, but then stops. “Nice one Anne Maria!” Chris cheers. The cameras aim at the fame-hungry Dakota. Immediately, she puts another pair of glasses on, and stands up. “Move it!” she shouts, and kicks Anne Maria. More paparazzi appear in helicopters. “Get lost!” Chris says, as he hears another female scream. “Oh my god!” she sweet voice cries. She has long, light, blonde hair and is wearing a green sweater, and purple pants. “There’s our third returnee!” Chris tells the others. The two girls catch a glimpse of the falling girl, who suddenly ejects her parachute. Anne Maria rolls her eyes, “That weird chick? The creature freak!” “Yes. She seemed to be a fan favourite,” Chris tells them. Dawn shortly lands on the dock, "Hello Chris, hello girls. I see the island has gotten worse,” she points out. “Wait…what!” Anne Maria and Dakota scream. “You didn’t notice?” Chris laughs. “I hate you!” Anne Maria screams and points her spray at Chris. Suddenly, two interns come and grab her. She tries to pull away, but they handcuff her. Long bleeps are heard. “What crazy kids they are!” Chris laughs. “Well, will it kill us?” Dawn asks. “It’s possible,” he informs her. “But don’t worry, you’ll have the special suits for the challenges if needed!” Dawn is relieved a little bit, but is still frightened of the dangers of radioactivity. “Why do you want to torture us again?” Anne Maria yells. “Because, he wanted to make another season where the camera were all over me,” Dakota smiles, and poses, as more cameras flash. “Shut up. Why would he do that? You barely ever get any screen time due to the fact that you were eliminated second” she tells Dakota. “I did return as an intern!” “Only for one episode.” “Anyway Anne Maria, I’m the hottest girl on the show. And it was almost every episode,” Dakota replies. Meanwhile, Dawn meditates on a plank of wood, next to a green frog, which has a yellow bill, like a ducks. “Wow. Mutated creatures rule! And there is a new season, for more ratings!” Chris reminds the girls. “Anyway…get your cameras off of my island, paparazzi!” Chris screams out. Immediately, the helicopters take a few more pictures, then they fly away. The fourth scream is heard, but this time, it’s a guy. He has dark skin, brown hair and is very muscular, and wears a blue shirt with the number one on it. “Be quiet girls. The next contestant has arrived. Well, is currently dropping in on us,” Chris silences them. The two girls continue to fight, so Chef walks in. He grabs Dakota and puts duck tape over her mouth. Anne Maria pokes her tongue out at her, only to realise Chef put a piece of tape on her mouth as well. Dakota crosses her arms, and looks away from the cameras. The contestant finally arrives, and Dawn waves at him. “Welcome back to camp Lightning!” Chris introduces him. Lightning spots the two girls, “That’s not surprising.” He then stares at the camp and his jaw ultra drops. “What...what…happened!?!” he shouts. “You wouldn’t want to know,” Dawn says. Chris chuckles at him. The cameras point at the island, but Dakota jumps in front of it, pulling off her tape, and kissing the lens, leaving pink lipstick on it. “I’m much better to look at than that crummy summer camp!” she states. An intern wipes the lens clean and puts the tissue on the floor. While they move the camera to face Chris, Dakota immediately rushes to it, but slips on the tissue, falling into the water. “Darn! Not again! I can’t be wet twice!” Dakota cries out. “Shabam!” Lightning flexes his muscles in front of the camera. “Will you camera hoggers settle down?” Chris asks. “You guys don’t need to be in the camera all day you know, to try and be famous. We already are,” Dawn points out. “Whatever you say,” Lightning replies. Dawn rolls her eyes, and walks to the horrible beach. “What a weirdo! Well, I think I see the fifth returnee!” Chris says. Everyone looks up to see a large, dark toned contestant. He doesn’t say a word, but just floats down with his parachute. “Silent B,” Chris cheers. B arrives on the dock standing next to Chris. “How are you going dude?” Chris asks. B shrugs and sees Dawn on the beach, petting mutated seagulls and collecting shell’s into her pockets. “Just remembered you never speak,” Chris chuckles, but no-one says a word. Dakota is out of the water, drying herself off with leaves. Suddenly, a flying mutated squirrel appears. “Aw, hey little squirrel, aren’t you cute!” she pets it. Immediately, the squirrel opens its wings and roars at Dakota. “Oh my god, help!” she cries out. The squirrel jumps at her face, and claws at it. “Ha, serves that fame monger right!” Lightning cheers. Meanwhile, B walks off, thinking of something. The contestants stare at him, as he pulls off a plank of wood from the dock. He begins to walk to Dakota, with a plan. “Help!” she cries. B reaches her, and pushes the plank in front of the squirrel. It immediately scratches it, trying to reach Dakota. B drops the plank, and the squirrel goes down with it. Dakota runs away, and the squirrel continues to scratch the plank. “Whoa!” a sixth scream is heard from the sky. He has a dark skin tone, a blue shirt and is really skinny. “Contestants, please welcome Mike back to the island,” Chris comments. Mike releases his parachute, and slowly he comes down. Anne Maria seems to be happy about his return. She manages to get the tape off her mouth. “Oh, yes,” she smiles. As Mike lands, he immediately changes into one of his personalities. “Why hello,” he girlishly says. Red lipstick appears on his face, as his female personality takes over. The other contestants stare at him. Mike walks over to Lightning. “Why hello, muscle man,” he flirts. Lightning picks the creep up, and throws him into the water, splashing some onto Dakota. “Gosh! Isn’t twice enough!” she shouts. Cameras appear taking photos of her. Meanwhile, as Mike gets out of the water, he returns back to his normal personality. “Why am I in the water?” he asks, shaking himself. “You were flirting with Lightning,” Lightning states. “Oh, you young scallywag, how dare you lie to an innocent elder! I’m going to get you back, young child!” Mike says, suddenly turning into his old man personality, and scrunching up his face. Dawn immediately turns around and stares at him, but then continues to collect shells. Mike continues to go crazy as an old man, until B slaps him. Mike returns to his normal personality. “Ow,” he complains. “Alright, you are the six returning contestants from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Now, we have selected eight previous contestants to battle with you, for an epic showdown!” Chris announces. Suddenly, a boat is seen, pushing past the fog. Eight contestants stand in there, glaring at the new ones. “They are so going down!” Heather says. Suddenly, Sierra lets go of Cody, making him fall off the boat. “Sierra!” he screams, as he falls into the dangerous waters of Camp Wawanakwa. “Oh my god, it’s them! I am so getting their autographs!” Sierra cheers. Leshawna rolls her eyes, “Where going against them this season.” “Sierra!” Cody cries out. Sierra immediately hears him, and throws out a floaty attached to a long piece of rope. He grabs on, and Sierra pulls him out, just before a shark jumps at him. Gwen eyes the new contestants. “We have a better chance of winning this season because we’ve had more experience,” Harold points out. As the boat reaches the dock, the eight contestants walk off. “Hello campers!” Chris chuckles. “Oh my god, this is so awesome!” Sierra squeals and runs up to Dakota. She pulls out her camera and snaps a picture. Dakota begins to pose, as Sierra continues. “What a stalker,” Duncan rolls his eyes. Chef walks by, and snatches her camera. “Hey!” Dakota and Sierra complain. “What’s up dudes?” Tyler says. “Not much dude,” Lightning says and hi-fives him. Due to Tyler being weak, he falls down from Lightning’s hi-five. “Alright contestants, follow me,” Chris instructs. The fourteen contestants reluctantly follow. Anne Maria is released from the handcuffs. Gwen and Dawn walk next to each other. “Hey Gwen,” Dawn breaks the silence. “Uh, hi,” Gwen nervously replies. “How are you going?” she sweetly asks, and stares at a shell she pulls out of her pocket. “Fine, I guess. So you like shells?” Gwen says and Dawn nods, “Cool.” “Alright contestants, get in a single file line now!” Chris commands. The contestants quickly get into a line. “Alright, when it’s your turn, pick up a box. When you open it, it will tell you what team you have been placed on!” Chris says. Harold is first in line, so he picks the box closer to him. When he grabs it, he steps out of the line and opens it. As he opens it, a boxing glove emerges and punches him in the face, and a piece of paper flies out. “I’m on the Mutated Messes team!” he cheers. Duncan grabs his, and he is also placed on the Mutated Mess team. Heather is third in line and is placed on the Stupid Squirrels. In the end, Gwen and Tyler haven’t gotten a box, since there are none left. “Okay! The Mutated Messes are Duncan, Harold and Dawn! The Stupid Squirrels are Heather, B and Sierra. The Radioactive Rabbits are Cody, Lightning and Mike! The final team is the Giant Gators which are Anne Maria, Dakota and Leshawna!” Chris says. “But what about Gwen and me…what teams are we on?” Tyler asks. “You and Gwen get to decide! But you both can’t choose the same teams!” Chris explains. “I choose the Mutated Mess team,” Gwen says, and walks over to Duncan, hugging him. Dawn and Harold are happy with her decision. Harold is about to say something, but Duncan silences him as he and Gwen kiss. Tyler places himself onto the Giant Gators. “Well, that wraps up the first episode. See you next time for a double elimination on Total Drama: Regenerated Island!” Chris ends the shows first episode. Chapter Two: Poison in a Can “Last time on Total Drama: Regenerated Island, we brought six returnees from season four and eight returnees from seasons one two and three for the most epic showdown ever! There was drama, romance, camera hoggers and FOUR different teams this season. With the Mutated Messes and Giant Gators having an advantage, how will the other teams cope with today’s challenge? Find out right now on Total Drama: Regenerated Island!” Chris opens the show. The camera cuts the theme song, then returns to the show. “Welcome back viewers, here the four teams will have their first challenge,” Chris explains. “You could have just said it to us, not the cameras!” Heather’s rolls her eyes. “Whatever Heather…as I was saying, you’re challenge will involve to parts. The first part is to locate a can of poison hidden in the dangerous, vile, toxic, mutant roaming, disgusting forest. The poison can will definately help you in part two of our challenge,” Chris adds. “What’s part two?” Sierra asks him. “Oh, you’ll know later!” Chris and Chef chuckle. "Tell us now!" Anne Maria shouts. "Okay, okay! The second part of your challenge, is to dump the poison you find into a creek!" Chris says. "Why would we need to do that exactly?" Cody asks. "Because the creek is full of dangerous, mutated creatures ready to kill you. Wouldn't you want to dispose of them before they disposed of you?" Chris laughs. "But, why the animals!" Dawn is saddened. "Oh Dawn. These aren't animals. They're mutated, messed up creatures who are evil. Think of it that way," Chris explains to her. The fourteen contestants glare at them, until Chris shoos them into the forest. The contestants split into their teams and each take a different path through the forest. “This will be a piece of cake. I’m an expert at locating items in dangerous forests,” Harold states. “Shut up dweeb. Let me do you searching so you don’t ruin it for us!” Duncan snaps. “How would I ruin it? I’m an expert, unlike anyone else on this team so far,” Harold argues with his enemy. “Yeah, well I’m an expert at smashing your face in!” Duncan shouts. “Whoa hey guys, that’s not what we should be doing! We must get along to progress in the competition!” Dawn says to the guys. “Dawn’s right. We need to hurry up because the other teams are way ahead of us! We wouldn’t like to lose our advantage to the other teams,” Gwen agrees. “Well tell that stuck up tough guy to let me have a go, because I’m the only expert here on camp!” Harold crosses his arms. “Whatever dweeb, let’s get going!” Duncan leads his team through their path. "Stop calling me a dweeb! It's so annoying! Gosh!" Harold screams out. "Maybe if you stopped acting like one, I wouldn't call you one! Dork!" Duncan chuckles. In rage, Harold throws his fist, aiming for Duncan's face. He hits Duncan, knocking out one of his teeth and sends the punk onto the floor. Dawn and Gwen gasp. "Harold!" Dawn shouts. "How could you!" Gwen adds. "He's had that coming for three entire seasons of non-stop bullying! He should've been hit worse," Harold screams out, and storms off. "Duncan! Are you okay?" Gwen attempts to help the injured man. She manages to get him off of the floor and sitting up. "What just happened!?! OWW!" Duncan shouts. "I think Harold got to angry. He should release his anger by meditation," Dawn says. "Oh, if we lose, he's going to be eliminated!" Duncan threatens him. "Liar, we're not going to lose unless you get up and bear the pain! Do you understand? And just leave Harold alone. We'll deal with him after the challange! We don't have any time for it now!" Gwen orders. The three contestants continue to walk down their path. Meanwhile, the Giant Gators are already searching through bushes, inside holes, hidden in trees. “Hey girls, I think I’ve got something!” Tyler tells them. “What is it?” Leshawna replies. Tyler pulls out an old can from a bush. “Yes, we found the poison!” Leshawna cheers. Anne Maria steps forward, “Actually, that’s a run down hair spray bottle of mine!” “Darn it!” Tyler throws the can away. “Where is that Dakota?” Leshawna asks. Tyler and Anne Maria shrug, only to hear her laugh. They see flashing lights and realise she’s with the paparazzi. “Uh, let’s get going!” Leshawna leads her team and the three continue to search down their path. "I'll get Dakota!" Anne Maria evily snickers. As Leshawna and Tyler walk down the path, she grabs a hair spray bottle, and eyes Dakota. Dakota however, doesn't notice and continues to pose. "She is going down," Anne Maria chuckles, as she approaches her. Finally she comes into Dakota's view. "Ew, get out of here! The camera's don't want to see you!" Dakota whines. "I'm here to talk to you," Anne Maria comes closer. "What is it?" Dakota gives in. Anne Maria walks over to her with a huge grin on, and sprays her in the face with hairspray. "You get away from the camera's and start helping your team! Okay?" Anne Maria attacks. Dakota quickly says yes, and is forced up by Anne Maria, who drags her back to her team. "Now hurry up blondie and get searching!" Leshawna shouts. The Stupid Squirrels where actually well into the challenge and have searched heaps of their path. Sierra is still fascinating over B, because she isa fan of him. "We've searched almost all of our path and still nothing! How can our day get any worse!" Heather. Suddenly, they see trees being knocked down by an unfamiliar object. "Um, Sierra...B...was that you?" Heather shakes, as it violently roars. B and Sierra shake their heads. "Run!" Sierra cries out, as she and Heather run off. B stands still, as the mutated creature emerges from a bush. It is revealed to be a little bunny. As B rolls his eyes, the creature lets out a fierce roar, as the poison can shoots out from his mouth. The creature gets angry at him, and approaches. Suddenly, B thinks of an amazing plan. Quickly, he runs to a log, and balances it over a rock, horizontally. "B! Look out!" Sierra cries out. B smiles as the creature jumps onto one end of the log roaring. B jumps on the other side, sending it flying off into the air. "Yes! The creature is gone, and we have the poison can! Let's get heading back now!" Heather orders. The sucessful trio begin walking back down their path, only to be blocked off by a gigantic woolly beaver. They all panic and run for their lives. "I hate this island," Sierra whimpers. The Radioactive Rabbits chuckle, when they here the Stupid Squirrel's screaming. "Wow, we're so going to win this. There's only a few more places it could possibly be," Cody states. "Now don't push our luck!" Lightning warns him. "I wish Zoey returned this season. I miss her," Mike complains. "It's alright dude, you still got Anne Maria," Lightning replies. "That's not my fault I've got a sexy body!" Mike changes into another personality, ripping off his shirt. His hair pushes back, and he jumps onto a vine, swinging around. "What are you doing?" Cody asks, watching Mike swing into different trees. "Searching for the can of course!" he tells him. Lightning and Cody stare at eachother and shrug. Mike suddenly sees a rabbit hole and releases the vine. "The poison must be in that hole!" Mike returns to his normal self. Lightning sticks his hand inside it, and feels around. "Are you sure? I can't feel it," Lightning says. Mike tries to stick has hand in. He pulls his arm in deeper, and deeper, until his entire arm is inside. He pushes in his shoulder, and forces his head in it. He soon breaks through the hole, thickening it. "What are you doing?" Lightning asks the creep. Suddenly Mike cheers. He quickly finds the hairspray and grabs it, but the hole collapses on him. "Help!" he screams. Cody and Lightning try to undig him, and try to pull him out. Mike underground tries to push up the dirt. Eventually, Mike is thrown out of it, sending the hairspray into the flowing creek. "Quick! We need to grab it!" Cody instructs. The three run down the creek, following in. Eventually, it get's caught between two rocks. "Finally!" Lightning is relieved. They look around, and notice this is the creek they were supposed to pour poison into. Suddenly, they turn around and see three mega, mutated crabs behind them. The three scream, and ditch Cody. Cody panicks, and empties some of the poison on them, and the rest into the creek. The crabs soon turn white, as they begin to shrink. Cody watches as the crabs die on the floor. Chris appears next to him. "Congrats Cody! Your team has won the challege. Now we're just waiting on one more team to complete the challenge aswell," Chris informs him. Cody and his team cheer for their victory. "For you're reward, you gyus get a bag of chips, and energy drinks!" Chris says, passing them a bag. The three cheer, and walk back to their cabins. Suddenly, the Stupid Squirrels run out of the forest all screaming. They quickly run to the creek, only to see snapping fish walking out of the water. "What the hell?" Heather shouts. B quickly pours the poison on the fish, which also drips into the water. "Congrats Stupid Squirrels! You are the second team to finish! You have also won invicibility and the tasty reward!" Chris informs them, and handing them a bag, with contains chips and energy drinks. They all cheer and walk to their cabins. Soon, the other two teams come out of the forest, and to the creek at the same time. "Ha! You two teams are facing elimination. I thought your advantage would actually advantage you!" Chris laughs. "Thanks alot Duncan!" Harold whines. "You should've kept your mouth shut!" Duncan snaps. "Well, you should've kept your face covered with ice!" Harold talks back. The other team notices the mark Harold left and Duncan and smile. "Dakota! You should've been helping the team!" Leshawna complains. "I'm sorry, but the cameras needed me elsewhere," Dakota responds. Anne Maria is about to spray her, but Tyler and Leshawna pull her back. The next scene cuts to the campfire. "Alright. I'll do the Giant Gator's campfire first. Well, this was a fun challenge, wasn't it. If you don't get a marshmallow, please follow me," Chris says. He throws a marshmallow to Leshawna. "You're safe Leshawna. As are you Tyler!" Chris throws Tyler a marshmallow, as Anne Maria and Dakota glare at eachother. "Dakota." "Yes!" Dakota cheers, waiting for her marshmallow. "Dakota, you will not be recieving a marshmallow, and will not come back to this team. You might or might not be eliminated!" Chris tells her. Dakota glares at her team, and walks to Chris. "Now for the Mutated Messes. Harold and Duncan, you two are not safe," Chris chuckles, throwing a marshmallow to Dawn and Gwen. "Goodbye punk," Harold smiles. "Duncan. Harold, please follow me. You and Dakota will compete for a spot in the competition," Chris says, throwing Duncan a marshmallow. "Alright, you two, answer this question correctly, and you will remain in the game. Which team finished the challenge first?" Chris asks. "The Giant Gators definatelybecause Leshawna is a beautiful, smart player," Harold dreamily says, thinking of her. "Since he chooses the Gators, I say the squirrels," Dakota answers. Chef holds out two marshmallows. One is burnt, and one is radioactive. The burnt one means you survived a team elimination, and the radioactive one means you are eliminated. "Dakota, please grab the burnt one. Harold, you will be recieving the radioactive one, symbolizing that you have been eliminated," Chris says. Harold grabs the marshmallow, and walks down the dock of shame to the catapult. Chris then launches him off the island. "Now Dakota, choose one of the winning team's to be placed on," Chris instructs. "I choose the Squirrels," she says. "Well, that wraps up our second episode. See you next time on Total Drama: Regenerated Island!" Chris ends the episode. Chapter Three: Team Bonding "Last time on Total Drama: Regenerated Island, the teams competed in their first challenge. They were forced to find poison in a can, hidden inside the most dangerous forest in the world. Dakota thought paparazzi was more important than participating until Anne Maria scared the crap out of her! Mike's alter ego's turned out to be an advantage to his team. Harold punched Duncan in the face, which knocked the Mutant Messes off of their gamess, as they send Harold of the island. Since Dakota survived the sudden death round, beating Harold, she was moved onto the Stupid Squirrels. Who will be eliminated next, in the epic bond of the contestants? Find out right now on Total...Drama:...Regenerated Island!" Chris opens the show, and then it cuts to the theme song. The next scene shows the Mutated Messes in their cabin, all awake. "How's your bruise going?" Gwen asks Duncan. "Oh, even worse and hurts more! I hate that stupid dork. I'm so glad he's eliminated," Duncan replies, revealing the huge purple bruise. "I know how to reduce the pain. I'll be right back," Dawn tells him, walking out of the cabins. "Doesn't she seem strange?" Duncan asks. "I don't really mind her, at least she's friendly," Gwen answers. "Hopefully we win today's challenge. If we lose again, who would we eliminate?" Duncan adds. "I couldn't vote off Dawn or you!" Gwen snaps. "I understand why you couldn't vote me off, but why Dawn?" he replies. "Well, she's friendly, smart. I couldn't handle backstabbing such a girl like her," Gwen says. "Really? I thought you would've had in in you?" Duncan smiles. "Can we just stop talking about this?" Gwen asks quietly, as she hears Dawn opening the cabin door. "I got you some ice. Just leave it on the bruise for around ten minutes," she tells him. Dawn then gets on her bunk, and starts to meditate. Gwen and Duncan stare at her, as two birds come flying into the cabin, sitting on her. "I didn't know you were good with animals," Gwen remarks. "I'm very in touch with Mother Nature and all sorts of animals. That's why I want to win. To help the animals in the world, and helping to save nature," Dawn responds, and continues to meditate. Duncan and Gwen stare at eachother, then look back, as the birds start to sing. Dawn softly smiles. "That's cool," Gwen compliments her talent. Meanwhile in the Giant Gator's tent, everyone is just talking. "I'm glad that daddy's girl is not on our team anymore. She did nothing, and never helped us!" Anne Maria says. "Yeah, but I'd rather win challenges and keep her in, than losing once and voting her out," Leshawna replies to her judgement. "Well, we better not lose again girls because we just lost our advantage," Tyler adds. "Yes, but now the Stupid Squirrels have the advantage. What if they keep on winning, and the people keep chosing their team?" Leshawna asks. "We're way better than them! Just because they have more members, doesn't mean they're better than us!" Tyler tells her. Anne Maria agrees, and sprays her hair with her hairspray. Meanwhile, the Stupid Squirrels are fighting in their cabin. "Just because you're new and you have a rich daddy, doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want in our cabins! We sleep here! Your just a newbie who came here by luck!" Heather shouts. "Heather, stop it! All she did was steal your bed, and throw your clothes off the same bed. After all, you can't claim two of them! And you deserve it!" Sierra argues. "Oh, shut it stalker! I need two beds because I have loads of stuff," Heather continues. "Then why don't put them on the top bunk sweetie?" Dakota smiles, putting on her glases. "Why don't you sleep on the top bunk?" Heather shouts. "So I don't fall off. We couldn't risk to have a beautiful face like mine injured would we? It would lower the ratings!" Dakota replies. "Bullsh-t. Like anyone watches this show just to see your ugly face covered with extreme make-up and ugly glasses. They were so last season!" Heather argues again. "How are they so last season, when they came out two seasons ago?" Dakota snaps, pulling off her glasses. "Well, there still old and out of style," Heather smiles, walking back to her beds. As she walks, Dakota slaps her across the face. Heather turns around and tackles her. "Let me get in a piece of this action! Heather you're going down!" Sierra cheers, and jumps into their fight. B watches, as the three girls destroy the stuff around them. "Oww! Let me go you b-tch!" Heather snaps. "You've still got more coming!" Sierra continues fighting. The Radioactive Rabbits can here the catfight, and come dashing to their cupboard. "Aw, sweet dudes! Lot at that hot action!" Cody cheers. "Kick eachothers butts you three ladies!" Lightning adds. Cody looks at Mike, "Why aren't you interested in this stuff?" "Because I could never betray my innocent, beautiful, lovely girl Zoey," he mumbles. "You did last season with Anne Maria," Lightning points out. "Yes, but that wasn't my fault. I never knew it happened until someone told me!" Mike defends himself, and slowly walks off. The girls are still fighting, until B grabs Dakota and Sierra. "Let go of us!" Dakota and Sierra shouts. Heather gets off the floor, after being beaten up. The three girls look in the mirror and scream. "Oh my god! Look at my horrible face! I can't be on TV like this! Get out camera crew!" Dakota screams, kicking at them. "Ahahahaha!" Lightning laughs. "Heather, you just got your butt kicked!" Cody states, laughing. "Shut up you geek!" Heather threatens him. Immediately, the other team leaves their cabin. "Alright campers. I know not all af you have a great connection with eachother. Today, we're about to change that by pairing you up for an insane task to do with your partner. The more you fight, the harder the challenge will be to complete, because it's all about bonding, and trust! Please meet me at the beach in twenty seconds!" Chris instructs the campers over the microphones. They all immediately come running from their cabins, to the disgusting beach. Dawn notices a beautiful shell, and sticks it in her pocket. "The first part of your challenge is to go on a canoe ride circling Boney Island. Oh yeah, and Boney Island is four times more dangerous than Wawanakwa due to some...enviromental...changes!" Chris tells them. "The contestants competing from the Mutated Messes are, Dawn and Duncan! Mike and Cody will compete for the Radioactive Rabbits. Anne Maria and Leshawna for the Giant Gators. And the two competitors from the Stupid Squirrels are.....Dakota and Heather! Have fun you eight. Oh, and the faster you get this done, the more points you recive for your team. The team with the most points in the end wins!" Chris explains. "Let's go now!" Heather screams at Dakota, and pulls her into the canoe. Heather and Dakota are the first to get in the water "I'm sorry, but I don't do rowing!" Dakota frowns. "If you don't do rowing, you can expect a make over. ON YOUR FACE!" Heather shouts, pulling out her fist. Dakota grabs the paddle and immediately starts to row. "Hurry Dawn!" Duncan orders. He and Dawn jump into their midnight blue canoe. "Paddle!" she shouts, as they arethe second team to leave the shore. Anne Maria and Leshawna get inside their canoe. "I'm riding in the front!" Leshawna calls. "Oh heck no!" Anne Maria shouts. "Shut up and paddle!" Leshawna orders. The two girls are the third to leave the shore and to start paddling. "Faster Mike! We're in last place!" Cody calls, as he and Mike start to paddle. The rankings still remain the same, but the Squirrel's are starting to lose their lead. "Dakota! Paddle harder! Now!" Heather screams. "I'm doing the best I can!" she snaps. "Well, if this is the best you can do, expect an elimination," Heather eye rolls. "Thanks for slowing for us!" Duncan laughs, as he and Dawn paddle. "I hate you!" Heather screams. "If we're going to win these, you need to shut up and lighten up!" Dakota states. Next, the Giant Gators catch up. "Serves you right Heather!" Leshawna laughs. Immediately, Heather smacks Dakota with her paddle. "What the hell was that for! You're going to mess up my face!" Dakota whines. "Faster! This is your fault we're in last place!" Heather answers. Dakota doesn't listen to her, and points her portable fan which operates with batteries at her face. "Your using a fan! Wait! Give me that!" Heather snatches it. She pulls off the plastic protector and holds it against the back of the canoe. She then pulls off a piece of duck tape from the boat's side, and tapes it down. Immediately, their boat starts to move. "See, I'm useful!" Dakota smiles. Shortly after, their boat speeds up. "Cody! The Squirrel team is catching up!" Mike warns him. "I'm paddling as fast as I can!" Cody replies, trying to go faster. The two girls pass them, laughing at them. "We're so going to win! But I still dislike you!" Heather tells her. "I'm still hot!" Dakota smiles, as paparazzi yet again appear to take pictures of her. This annoys Heather, who grabs her paddle, and starts to beat them. "Anne Maria! We need to paddle faster! Heather and Dakota aren't even paddling and they're catching up fast!" Leshawna instructs, forcing her arms to move faster. "Oh, I will!" Anne Maria responds, paddling harder. The two girls paddle as hard as they can. Dakota and Heather notice, and start to paddle. Paddling mixing with the fan pushing them foward, makes them even faster, as they pass the girls. "Hahaha! Losers!" Heather cheers. Anne Maria throws her paddle across Heathers back. "Oww! You did that on purpose you b-tch!" Heather screams. Anne Maria grabs her paddle out of the water, still trying to catch up. "Duncan! The girls!" Dawn warns him. "Oh man, paddle!" Duncan cries out, paddling harder. After ten minutes, all of the teams have paddled around the island and are coming back to the shore. Heather and Dakota are leading, Dawn and Duncan in second place, followed by Anne Maria and Leshawna and Mike and Cody are in last. "Dakota! We're almost at the shore!" Heather says. The two girls hit the shore, and win the first part. "The Stupid Squirrels get twenty points!" Chris says. The Mutated Messes are the next to reach the shore, recieving fifteen points. The Giant Gators get ten points, and the Radioactive Rabbits recieve five. "The next part of your challenge is to piggy back your other team member, and race through the forest!" Chris laughs. The teams are all shocked, and are panicing. Dawn attempts to meditate to relieve stress. "Gwen and Duncan are for the Mutated Messes, Sierra and B for the Squirrels, Lightning and Cody for the Rabbits and Tyler and Leshawna for the Gators! Run campers! Run!" Chris instructs. Cody jumps on Lightning's back, Sierra jumps on B's, Gwen jumps on Duncans and Tyler jumps on Leshawna's as the eight begin to race into the forest. Chris smiles. "Oh, that's not the only reason they should be running!" Chris laughs, as a large crate drops from a helicopter. A mutated woolly beaver bursts out of it, and dashes into the woods, roaring. "Lightning, is it me? Or did something just roar at us?" Cody panics. "I heard it too!" Lightning replies. The eight turn around to spot a woolly beaver running at them. They all scream, and go even faster. "Yes! We're in the lead!" Duncan cheers, and spots the other three teams behind them. "Faster Leshawna! We can't let Duncan and Gwen beat us!" Tyler orders, as Leshawna's feet move faster. "Woohoo! We're not in last place!" Cody cheers. "Now you are!" Sierra laughs, while B with Sierra on his back, out run them. "Damn!" Lightning shouts. B then passes Leshawna and Tyler. "Great! Now we're in third place!" Leshawna complains. "Leshawna, let me do the running! I'm a trained athlete!" Tyler brags. Leshawna, too tired to run further, drops him. Tyler gets up, and Leshawna jumps on his back, weighing him down. The Rabbits then pass them, and the woolly beaver roars into their faces. "The woolly beaver!" Leshawna screams, as she kicks it in the eye. It falls to the floor in pain, and Leshawna runs, forcing Tyler onto her back. The woolly beaver gets even angrier, and runs as fast as ever. It immediately runs past the two, and knocks them over. "Lightning!" Cody cries out, as the beaver shoves them to the ground aswell. "B! I think we've got a problem here!" Sierra warns him, as the woolly beaver with an injured red eye, runs at them. B instantly thinks of a plan. He starts running towards a massive tree. "B! Look out!" Sierra screams. B slows down while running, make the beaver catch up. Before the beaver is about to slam into them, B immediately forces them out of the way. "Hahahaha!" Sierra laughs, as the beaver smashes into the tree. "Duncan! The beavers gone! And look! The end of the forest!" Gwen cheers. Suddenly, a cute rabbit appears in front of them. Before they pass it, it roars at them, revealing it's large teeth. They stop and panic, but B and Sierra pass them. "Uh oh!" Duncan says. B and Sierra make it out of the forest in first place, recieving twenty points, making their total amount, fourty. Duncan is furious and kicks the rabbit as hard as he can, sending it far out into a cave. "Nice moves Duncan!" Gwen smiles, and gives him a kiss on the cheek, and the make it out of the forest. "Duncan and Gwen, you recieve fifteen points, making your total amount thirty," Chris tells them. After a few minutes, Lightning and Cody make it out of the forest receiving ten points. Tyler and Leshawna we're the last to make it out, giving them five points. "Alright, I will now announce the scores! The Stupid Squirrels are in first place with fourty points! That means they are one of the winning teams. The teams with the least amount of points are tied with fifteen points. The Mutated Messes have thirty points, meaning they win aswell. The Giant Gators and the Radioactive Rabbits will be facing elimination!" Chris announces. "Oh, ye old kids these days! Need to work harder and faster for the win!" Mike remarks, in his old man personality. "Leshawna! You should've let me do the running! Us guys are much more superior athletes!" Tyler complains, as Anne Maria and Leshawna glare at him. The next scene shows the losing teams at the elimination ceremony. "Wow, I really have to say this. Both of your teams....SUCK! Majorly! I will start with the Giant Gators. Second loss in a row? That's got to suck! Well, whatever. The first marshmallow goes to....Anne Maria!" Chris says, throwing her a marshmallow. Leshawna and Tyler glare at eachother. "Tyler. You will not be receiving are marshmallow right now, as it goes to Leshawna!" Chris announces. Leshawna smiles. "Now for the other team. Cody, you're safe!" Chris tells him, throwing him a marshmallow. After a dramatic pause, Chris throws Lightning a marshmallow. "Mike and Tyler, follow me to the dock of shame!" Chris chuckles. The two follow, preparing for their sudden death challenge. "Alright, the person who knocks the other camper off the dock first will remain in the competition!" Chris instructs. Immediately, Mike changes into his strong personality, ripping off his shirt. "Prepare you lose, weakling," he smiles, and Anne Maria gushes over his abs. "I'm bringing the dinner to the table, then I'm going to eat it!" Tyler smiles and throws a kick at Mike. Mike ducks, and pushes Tyler's leg around. "Whoa!" Tyler screams, as he spins off the dock of shame. Chef passes Mike a marshmallow, and throws the radioactive one at Tyler. "No!" Tyler cries out, as he is later catapulted off the island. "Mike, which team will you join?" Chris asks. "I choose the Stupid Squirrels!" Mike answers. "Well, that wraps up today’s episode. See you next time on Total…Drama:…Regenerated Island!” Chris ends the show. Chapter Four: Bad Personalities Are Not Advantages! "Last time on Total Drama: Regenerated Island, the contestants where forced to pair up in their teams, and do DANGEROUS challenges together. First, they had to paddle around Boney Island. Dakota didn't seem to help, and used a fan to blow her hair, which Heather stole to use as an engine, winning them the first challenge. Then, they had to race through the forest, being chased by a woolly beaver. Leshawna severely injured it's eye, making it go on a major rampage. Thanks to B's smart thinking, it was taken care of. Duncan released his anger on a mutated rabbit, sending it flying into the woods. The Radioactive Rabbits and Giant Gators both lost, sending Tyler packing. Who will be eliminated next? Find out right now on Total...Drama....Regenerated Island!" Chris introduces the show, playing the theme song. It then shows Dakota and Heather in the bathroom, adjusting their makeup. "So Dakota, I was thinking, since we're the best and hottest girls on the show...are you in for an alliance?" Heather asks her. "An alliance?" she responds. "You know, me and you are allies and make it to the final two?" Heather explains. Dakota agrees, and Heather has a secret smile. Heather had plans for this alliance. Dawn immediately walks in, and goes to the bathroom. The two girls walk out, brushing their hair. Leshawna is sitting by her window, and spots the two girls. "Anne Maria, it looks like Heather has got herself an alliance member!" Leshawna warns her. Anne Maria is seen spraying her hair with hairspray, "So....we must take her down! I'm down with that!" "So, it looks like we need to....Anne Maria?" Leshawna asks, noticing she has left the cabin. Anne Maria walks over to Heather. "What do you want, Jersey Shore reject!" Heather rolls her eyes. In rage, Anne Maria sprays her in the face. "You do not call me that!" Anne Maria shouts. "Hey, watch it," Dakota snaps. Anne Maria stops spraying Heather, who falls to the floor. She glares at Dakota and sprays. "Oww!" Dakota cries out, falling to the floor. Leshawna and Gwen stand next to eachother. "Well, she's a useful team mate after all," Leshawna smirks. "You might want to stop her before they become blinded," Gwen laughs. "Now that's now something you see everyday!" Duncan smiles at the fight. Dawn, while meditating on a nearby rocks, stare at the three. "Umm, I think you should stop now. We don't want anyone getting hurt," she softly speaks. Anne Maria eventually runs out of hairspray and moves along. Dakota and Heather lie on the floor, red eyed and stinging. "She's...going....DOWN!" Heather whines. "My eyes!" Dakota screams as loud as she possibly could. Everyone gets out of their cabins, to see the helpless girls. "Heather got what she deserved," Cody nudges at Dawn. "Heather may not be the nicest person in the universe, but she doesn't deserve that," Dawn replies, and continues to meditate. Chapter Five: Sport-tacular Trivia *Previous friendships, relationships and enemies will continue in this season. *Almost every episode before the merge will have a team member change onto a team who wins the challenge. *Anne Maria will continue to spray people with hairspray and constantly use it, and Dakota will still hog the camera's. *Mike's personalities remain the same this season. *This season has the most amount of teams, being four. *Chapter Three's challenge is similar to the challenge in Total Drama Island's episode called "Who Can You Trust?" Elimination Table Note: The characters whose teams changed were because the competitior who survives the final challenge to see whose eliminated, gets to choose which one of the winning teams to be on. Team changes *Dakota (Gators) - Squirrels *Mike (Rabbits) - Squirrels Category:Fanfiction